Mice
by katlove78
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER: Gin's slashes continuously miss Ulquiorra, Urahara is too busy handling Aizen, and Yoruichi is in the sand, bathed in her own blood. Will the mice's murderous attempts finally be able to pry Gin, Yoruichi, and their love apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Mice  
><em>**_Chapter 1_

This is a story about a snake and a cat.

I would get into the connection and put some philosophical reference of love…but, there isn't another way.

I guess…we should just leave it at mice.

**1:46 AM.**

Yoruichi tumbled to the ground, her orange top tainted with blood and dust.

"Hehe…" laughed the Hollow, "You're a tough one. I don't think I've met anyone who's stayed alive as long as you have."

Yoruichi smirked as she slowly climbed back onto her feet.

"That's funny. I don't think I've met a Hollow who's stayed alive as long as you have either."

Yoruichi wiped away the blood that was trickling out of her mouth. She took one last glance at the Hollow, and disappeared.

The Hollow screamed and crumpled to the ground as it watched the fragments of its mask fall to the ground. It slowly looked upward, its face hidden in shadows, smiling.

"Flash Step? Haha…you think that that can bring me down?"

Yoruichi charged toward the Hollow's skull until it suddenly lashed out, catching her foot. Chuckling, the Hollow slammed Yoruichi onto the pavement. When the dust cleared, Yoruichi was lying in the middle of a small crater, heavily bruised. A pool of blood was seeping from Yoruichi's back, slipping between the chunks of debris.

The Hollow burst out laughing, "Even you can't handle my strength!"

Yoruichi could feel her eyelids getting heavy.

Her vision blurred and swayed until she saw only dark, blood-red and heard only the cackling of the Hollow.

"Run…" Yoruichi told herself, "I have to run…"

The last thing she saw was a flash of white…and then everything went black.

**1:58 P.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:  
>I lied. Now that I see that I just got to this part, I'm guessing that this will have to stretch out into five chapters.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>MICE<em>**  
><em>Chapter 2<em>

"Yoruichi…"

She opened her heavy eyes. The metallic stench of blood was blown away by the gusts of air that flung Yoruichi's lilac colored hair into a tangled mess.

Her eyes focused to find the black, night sky hovering overhead with pure white, silken sleeves of robes whipping into the scene, disrupting the calm dullness of the dark.

"Yoruichi…"

"Kisuke…" murmured Yoruichi, "…I can run by myself."

As soon as her rescuer bent over to show her his smiling face, Yoruichi fell out of his arms.

"GIN!"

Yoruichi lay sprawled on the black top, clutching her abdomen and glaring at Gin.

"I should have known...why couldn't I sense the spirit energy?"

"Maybe…" smiled Gin, as he leaned in closer to the kneeling Yoruichi, "You've gotten use to it. After all…I have been carrying you for the past couple miles. "

Gin straightened himself up and looked toward the sky.

"I opened the Garganta a bit too far away." he sighed, "We have a long way to go."

Gin stepped forward and sat down cross-legged next to Yoruichi.

"So what should we do now? If you won't cooperate, then…where can we go?"

"Nowhere." said Yoruichi, "Stay away. I'm not gonna let you take me to Hueco Mundo. I'll go home myself."

Gin's smile broadened.

"Not with that wound of yours…" he said, as he pointed to Yoruichi's back, "You'll die half way there."

Gin stood back up again and started taking off his long, white robe.

"You can either die…or you can let me save you."

"I'll do neither…" said Yoruichi, glaring.

"Hmm…" mumbled Gin, as his smile turned into a frown, "Then…I guess I have no choice…"

Suddenly, Gin flung his white robe at Yoruichi. Before Yoruichi could rip the robe off of her, she was in Gin's arms again as he speeded toward the distance.

"Yoruichi…" mumbled Gin, as he opened his icy blue eyes, "…stay alive. Please."

"Gin?" asked Yoruichi, perplexed, "Gin, are you using me for one of your Arrancar plans?"

She began to struggle, trying to pull her arms free.

Gin only tightened his grasp around Yoruichi's body. He squeezed his eyes back to slits again as he chuckled.

"No, Yoruichi…" said Gin, as he reopened his sparkling, sapphire eyes, "It's because I need you."

"Yes…" glared Yoruichi, "…for one of your plans."

Yoruichi felt Gin loosen his grip. She sprang out of his arms and slowly climbed onto her feet.

"Gin…" said Yoruichi sadly, "why? Why would you betray your home and follow Aizen? What will you ever get from building your Arrancar army? Why would leave behind everyone you loved?"

Yoruichi looked up to see Gin looking at the ground, with slitted eyes and a distinctive frown etched onto his face. She shook her head and turned to leave.

But Gin grabbed her arm before she could run away and spun her around, staring deep into Yoruichi's own golden eyes.

"I don't know…I don't know."

Gin pulled Yoruichi into his arms and opened his cerulean eyes, leaning in closer and closer until their lips met.

"I don't know…"

**2:14 AM**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:  
>Sorry if there really is no point in this chapter. I think it's supposed to show you guys how Yoruichi is okay with her new relationship with Gin. :P Enjoy...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>MICE<strong>_

_Chapter 3_

When Gin broke away, his eyes went back to slits and he broadened his smile.

"Yoruichi," whispered Gin, "Let's get back home."

Gin knelt down and scooped up Yoruichi. Along the way, Yoruichi stared up into Gin's eyes, which were fixed into the distance.

"I can see you staring at me, you know."

Yoruichi blushed and turned away, trying to avert her attention to the street lights that faded to nothing as they whizzed by. Soon, Yoruichi's eyes got heavier and heavier, until she fell asleep with one thought in her mind:

"Gin…"

"Yoruichi…"

Her eyes fluttered open to find thousands of crimson red leaves floating toward her face in contrast with the endless night sky and the shimmering stars. Yoruichi sat up and made out Gin Ichimaru's silhouette that stood out against the pale radiance of the moon.

"The moon's beautiful tonight." said Gin, breaking the silence.

Yoruichi looked around and found herself sitting in a beautiful, giant oak tree that over looked Karakura Town. Gin was standing by her side, hanging onto one of the sturdy branches, with his lavender hair that ruffled in the wind. He spun around swiftly and looked at Yoruichi, grinning.

"Let's go."

The sky shimmered and split, dissolving away the black into something blacker.

'Hueco Mundo." said Gin.

Yoruichi hesitated and shifted away.

"Hm…" sighed Gin, as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, "You're technically my prisoner so I'll have to take you by force if you won't come with me."

Gin suddenly leaned in very close to Yoruichi's face.

"Or you can be a dignified little Yoruichi and walk with me by yourself."

Gin reached for Yoruichi's hand and pulled her up. Yoruichi looked up into Gin's eyes and smiled. They leaned in close and locked lips.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:  
>Thanks to 12hinata123 for being awesome and loyal to my story.<br>I know that I never ask this, but do you guys mind if you R&R? It's alright if you don't...it's just...just one review really makes my whole day._

_(BTW, this chapter came a bit late, but to make up for it, I will have Chapter 5 immediately. At least by February 5th.)_

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MICE<br>**__Chapter 4_

Yoruichi opened her eyes to find a desolate landscape overwhelmed with pale, colorless sand dunes. There were brittle looking trees that dotted the terrain all the way to the endless horizon. The sky was black in contrast with the white sand, with no distinction of light except for the moon that hung unwavering amidst the nonexistent stars.

"Nice home." said Yoruichi, as she giggled softly.

Gin threw his arm around Yoruichi's neck and smiled.

"At least it's better than your little shack."

Yoruichi looked around, studying the pasty white stone that plastered the palace walls. The two were sitting on the roof of the main dome.

"Now that I think about it, why did you send your Garganta up here?"

Gin's grin broadened.

"Then let's get down."

Gin grabbed Yoruichi by the hand and leaped off the edge of the roof. Yoruichi gripped onto Gin as tight as she could as they free fell all the way down. Gin landed onto the ground, lightly sending grains of sand into the air. Yoruichi was in Gin's arms, her eyes closed with a smile as large as his.

**3:02 AM.  
><strong>

Gin threw open the front doors of Las Noches with Yoruichi, who was following by his side. The two entered to find Aizen perched on his throne, obviously in deep thought.

"Guess who I found, Lord Aizen..." said Gin in a sing-song voice as he entered the throne room.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

"Something isn't right..." she thought.

Suddenly, two massive Arrancars appeared by her side and grabbed both her arms, holding them behind her back.

"Gin!" called Yoruichi in a nervous tone, "Gin, what's wrong?"

She flash stepped away from the two Arrancars and appeared right in front of Gin.

"Gin, what's going on?"

Gin didn't make any eye contact and continued concentrating on Aizen. Yoruichi was furious and dumbstruck at the same time. She lunged out as an attempt to slap Gin across his face and knock him back to his senses. Gin casually caught her wrist and pushed her backwards into the two Arrancars' arms. The two locked a bracelet-like ring around her wrist and Yoruichi suddenly felt weak.

"The ring sucks out your spiritual energy so that your powers are reduced to almost human." said Gin, still looking up at Aizen, "You won't be able to take it off...and you won't be able to leave."

" Everything…y-you did was f-fake and everything you s-said was a l-lie." stuttered Yoruichi, as she tried to battle the overwhelming force of the bracelet,

She raised her head, which felt ten times heavier from her fleeting spirit energy.

"You betrayed m-me, Gin."

Aizen spoke up and smiled, "Welcome to Las Noches, Yoruichi."

As Yoruichi was towed away by the two Arrancars to be thrown inside a cell, Yoruichi turned for last look at Gin.

"How…will I ever forgive you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN:_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.  
>I didn't get to post this before I said I wanted to. So I am late.<br>I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a filler or lags...but I want to set a bit of context for the next chapter.  
>The next chapter will come pretty soon, mostly because it's going to be exciting to write. :D<em>

_By the way...  
>PLEASE. Review. Thanks.<em>

_**ONE LAST THING.**_  
><em>My friend has a story to share to you guys:<em>

_"So like Gin was fapping around, and then he fell off a cliff and died. The End."_

_Now to this story...:P_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MICE<br>**__Chapter 5_

As soon as Yoruichi left the room utterly defeated, the throne room was left empty, except for Aizen and Gin. Gin turned to leave with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I know she's not here for the December Showdown." said Aizen, with his eyes closed peacefully.

Gin stopped abruptly with his back still turned toward Aizen. A grin was still etched on his face.

"You shouldn't let personal things get in the way of our goal…" said Aizen as he slowly opened his eyes, which glinted for a brief moment in the moonlight.

"I want her dead. She is no use to us, only a burden."

"Now, Lord Aizen…" purred Gin as he peered over his shoulder, "Isn't keeping the most powerful Hakudo fighter in Soul Society behind Arrancar bars getting us an advantage in the Winter War?"

"That would be a guarantee advantage if she were dead."

"Then let's figure out what she can do for us." said Gin as he began to leave, "After all, you could carry a heavy burden across a hopeless desert and then open it up on the other side only to find gold."

Aizen watched Gin pull the door closed.

"Hm…"

Gin strolled through the corridors of Las Noches, his care-free grin carved onto his face. Tousen passed by with Wonderweiss on his side.

"Good morning, Tousen!" chirped Gin, cheerfully.

Tousen paused in his step and turned to face Gin.

"There is no morning in Hueco Mundo."

"But mornings mark new things! Have you heard? We've captured Yoruichi Shihoin."

"I have more than heard, Ichimaru. When will we kill her?"

Gin's smile faded.

"But why do we gotta kill her? We had that Orihime in our hands, completely safe and out of harm's way...a majority of the time."

"Only because she had some use to us for the Hogyoku."

Gin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just like Yoruichi..."

Gin began to walk away.

"Ichimaru! Ichimaru!"

Wonderweiss began to charge after him, but Tousen stopped him, glaring as Gin strolled around the corner.

"Buh-bye..." teased Gin.

Tousen swiveled away in disgust, "Let's go, Wonderweiss."

Meanwhile, Gin was leaning against the corridor wall with his arms crossed and a rare frown on his face, hiding from their sight. As soon as Tousen left, Gin crept down the hall until he reached a single door that broke the monotony of the walls. He looked side to side, making sure no one was watching, and swung open the door.

It was a lushly decorated room with vibrant colors that contrasted the grey gloom of Hueco Mundo that crept in through the window.

Yoruichi was sleeping on the couch, surrounded by the pillows that were cluttering the cushions. Her typical outfit was replaced with elegant Arrancar attire. The black-lined white fabric wrapped around her upper torso and stretched down to her thighs, flaring out as a skirt. Yoruichi was peacefully asleep.

Gin's smile broadened. He quietly shut the door closed and slinked to the couch's side, watching Yoruichi intently. He knelt to the ground and stared at her face, deep in thought.

"Yoruichi…",he murmured, "…Yoruichi…"

Gin began to lean in.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN:  
>Guess who's late with their fanfiction for the one billionth time?<br>Sorry, I'm on the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc for Bleach and my obsession is at one of it's peaks. :P_

_Anyways, this chapter...this chapter is...uhh. I really don't know how to explain..._

_Now. To the story.  
>Ooo, wait, a disclaimer. I've been reading my friend's fanfiction and it remindede me of disclaimers.<em>

_DISCLAIMER: If I miraculously transform into Tite Kubo, then, yes, I would own Bleach...but...no._

_PLEASE REVIEW! I'll hand out virtual sundaes?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MICE<br>**__Chapter 6_

"GIN!"

Yoruichi slapped Gin across his face. She then sat up and kicked him down onto the ground.

"You moron! What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"You were awake? Oh, I had no idea..." said Gin, his words brimming with sarcasm.

"Everyone's wary of Gin." said Yoruichi as she towered over him.

Gin's smile widened. Suddenly, he lashed out with his leg and knocked Yoruichi off her feet. She fell forward and just barely was able to pull out her arms to stop the fall. Yoruichi aggravatingly raised her head, only to find herself face-to-face with Gin. He opened his eyes and smiled as broad as ever. Gin brought one hand up to Yoruichi's head and pulled her close enough so that their lips touched.

"Gin!" she pushed him away and stood up, brushing herself off.

"What?" asked Gin.

Yoruichi aimed a strong kick at Gin's face, disgusted by his care-free grin. Gin simply sat up and leaned a bit to the right, once again grinning as he watched Yoruichi's leg stab the open space over his shoulder. Just as she was about to pull back her leg, Gin caught it and Yoruichi fell to the ground once again.

"You're losing your balance more often than usual..."

"Why are you here, Gin?" said Yoruichi, cutting him off.

Gin tilted his head a bit and put on a questioning look, "To keep you company...what else?"

"COMPANY? You tricked me then imprisoned me here!"

Yoruichi threw a punch at Gin's face. He caught her wrist.

"You should stop trying to attack me, ya know..."

Yoruichi pulled back her hand and looked down at it, stretching out her fingers slowly.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why I let go? Because I'm not sup-"

"Why did you lie to me?"

Gin's smile slipped into a frown.

"I didn't lie..."

"You tricked me."

"How so?"

"You...you made me think...that you loved me..."

"Maybe I do..."

"Gin. Stop. You don't understand how long I've been waiting for you. You don't get how long I've been trying to hide everything...hide you...away."

"Yoruichi..."

"You don't get how long I've wanted you, Gin. And the one time I thought I finally had you with me forever, you broke my heart...and you're still using your stupid hammer to crush it into smaller pieces."

Gin leaned forward and kissed Yoruichi full on the lips, entwining his fingers into her hair. His lips danced on Yoruichi's, and soon, she felt complete euphoria.

"Yoruichi..." said Gin, "Don't you think I do the same?"

"...Gin?" whispered Yoruichi.

"I need you." said Gin, as he opened his icy blue eyes and stared into Yoruichi's own.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN:_

_It's been ten days since the last chapter...cries.  
>The reason was just that this is sorta a pivotal chapter and I had tremendous writer's block.<em>

_I'm sorry if this chapter sounds very corny or cheesy, because I read it myself and I think so. I couldn't think of what to write!_

_So...read and review. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MICE<br>**__Chapter 7_

"Yoruichi, I brought you here to protect you." murmured Gin, as he cast a glance at the door to check if anyone was watching.

"Protect me?"

"The Winter War is coming. And the battlefield will be filled with Hollows...the same ones as last night."

"Gin, you know I can handle myself."

"You can't battle Zanpakutos with your Hakudo."

"I have Flash Cry..."

"Yoruichi." said Gin with a cold solemnity, "I can't let you die."

"You brought me here because I'm weak?" muttered Yoruichi with a steely voice.

Gin threw back his head onto the couch, exasperated, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Noo...that's not the MAJOR reason." said Gin, grinning. Gin hung his head over the arms of the chair and stared out of the window at the moon.

"I've always admired you...I've always loved you. Aizen recruited me for Squad 5 when I finished Soul Reaper Academy. I had to watch you from afar...I had to watch you waste your love on Urahara."

Yoruichi watched as Gin's already icy eyes turned even colder.

"You left. You left. You left to hide in the World of the Living with Urahara. Seeing Sui Feng heartbroken was a little thing that would make my day...it was funny." said Gin, as he let out a small, sadistic laugh, " She wasn't hurt half as much...as I was."

Gin got up and looked at Yoruichi.

"I've been waiting for you...forever."

The two were about to lean in for a kiss...until they heard a scuffling noise that echoes throughout the room. They turned their heads to find a small rodent-like Arrancar that had crept into Las Noches. It's bottomless pits that acted as its eyes on its mask stared at the couple, and then scurried away.

"In the World of the Living," murmured Yoruichi, as she watched the creature disappear into the shadows, "there are animals that look like those. They're called...mice."

"I've seen them. I like chasing them." said Gin, grinning.

"Me too." said Yoruichi, laughing, "But...I've always wondered why the mice are so easy to catch. If we can get them so easily, what's their purpose?"

"What's our purpose?" said Gin, "Does anyone have a purpose? Maybe, if something is caught so easily...it's because they want to be caught. When you just keep running away your whole life, won't there be a moment where you stop to abandon the loneliness...and find your purpose?"

Gin looked into Yoruichi's velvet eyes and watched them shimmer in the ribbons of the moonlight.

"But I've found my purpose." murmured Gin, "My purpose...is you."

Yoruichi felt her eyes well up in tears as she repeated his words in her head over and over again.

_"My purpose is you. My purpose is you. His purpose is me. I am his purpose."_

"You are my purpose." whispered Yoruichi.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Gin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a startling bang.

**5:23 AM**

"Yoruichi..." purred Kisuke Urahara, "You're missing."

"Kisuke?" exclaimed Yoruichi, surprised.

"You don't think that I wouldn't notice your...absence?"

Urahara was dressed in his usual attire, however his green and white striped hat was twirled on his finger, leaving his sand colored hair exposed to the light. Urahara lifted his Zanpakuto, pointing it's sharp point towards Gin, who was grinning widely.

"Benehime and I want to know why Yoruichi is here, and not home, Ichimaru."

"Well," said Gin as he began to draw his sword, "Shinso and I want to know why ya care."

"Kidnapping's a crime."

"So is intruding."

The two glared at each other and then began to whisper.

"Impale him, Shinso..."

"'Cry, Benehime..."

**5:25 AM**


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:_

_Hey, guys. I think it's been 13 days since the last update and, yes, I'm ashamed of myself, too._

_I'm extremely sorry, but I had tons of National History Day (if you know what that is) work, and my group didn't even advance into county. So poops._

_But from now on, my fanfiction will take at least a week to update._

_I've been getting a lot more reviews lately, too, and I'm appreciating it so much. I'm glad I don't have to blackmail you guys or give you virtu-...nah, I'll still give you virtual brownies._

_I guess, read and review._

_Oh, and the fun disclaimer._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I wish I owned Bleach. Then I could own Gin Ichimaru and have him all to myself...hehehehe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MICE<br>**__Chapter 8_

Yoruichi watched in horror as their Zanpakutos glowed bright white and transformed.

"Kisuke! Gin! Stop it! This is pointless!"

"Yoruichi, I'm defending you from your kidnapper." said Urahara as he deflected one of Shinso's attacks.

Urahara then whipped out his fan and held it up to his face.

"Isn't that so courageous of me?"

"Don't lose focus!" teased Gin, as his Shinso lengthened in a blink of an eye, only to be deflected once again by Benehime's blood mist shield.

"I was talking! You're not supposed to play dirty in a duel." said Urahara as he pocketed his fan.

"Criminals like you wouldn't play fair in the first place."

Urahara frowned, "If only so..."

Shinso shot through the air, grazing Urahara's cheek. As the blood slid down his face, Gin grinned.

"Let's play." said Gin as he twirled a shortened Shinso in his hand.

Urahara lunged forward with his sword, swinging it at Gin's neck, only to be stopped by Shinso. As Urahara jumped away, Gin lunged his sword at him, missing Urahara's waist by a millimeter. Gin smiled, and his sword shot forward in a beam of light, which Urahara was able to dodge just in time.

"Kisuke!" shouted Yoruichi.

Suddenly, a hand was on Urahara's back. Gin's eyes slowly widened from their usual slits, exposing the brilliant blue irises that hid behind.

"That's very dirty...especially for you, Ulquiorra." said Gin, as he watched the dark green wisps of spirit energy gather in the small of Urahara's back.

"Cero." whispered Ulquiorra, as the fireball launched from his hand and through Urahara's chest.

However, Gin's smile was interrupted by a sudden pop and Urahara was reduced to rubbery strips that lay strewn on the ground.

Ulquiorra lifted his head and opened his eyes to meet Gin's, "Portable gigai. Now where's the woman?"

Gin's smile faded, noticing that Yoruichi was not in the room anymore.

"Urahara..." muttered Gin as he walked to the window, where he saw Urahara fleeing the castle walls with Yoruichi in tow.

**5:31 AM**

"Kisuke! Let go!"

"Why?" said Urahara as he peered over his shoulder to check for followers.

"We have to go back!"

"Of course not! They'll catch us!"

"Let go!"

"I can't!"

"Just let me!"

"No!"

"Kisuke..." said Yoruichi as she yanked her hand away from him.

"I-I'm not supposed to go...yet."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I...belong here instead." murmured Yoruichi, as she turned to look at Las Noches, where a purple-haired, white-clad Soul Reaper was rushing toward them.

"Here in Las Noches? With the Arrancars? With Aizen?" said Urahara, in a worried tone.

"No..."

"Then why?"

Urahara's eyes widened with disbelief as he looked at Yoruichi's troubled face. Urahara closed his eyes and murmured under his breath.

"With who?"

Yoruichi paused and looked down into the sand.

"With Gin. With Gin Ichimaru."

Urahara turned his head away toward his left, not daring to look Yoruichi in the eye.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Urahara and pulled him in for a hug.

"Goodbye, Kisuke." said Yoruichi, with a faint smile on her lips, "See ya later."

"Yoruichi!"

Urahara reached for her arm, but only grabbed the dark air of the night, for Yoruichi had disappeared.

**5:36 AM**

Yoruichi used flash step to appear before the running Gin, who swept her in his arms and, together, tumbled into the sand.

"Yoruichi...you're back." whispered Gin with a sigh of relief, as he braided his fingers in her dark, violet hair.

"Gin..."

Suddenly, Yoruichi heard the metal _shink_ of a sword slide through flesh and saw only Gin's icy eyes fly open and dull.

**5:37 AM**


	9. Chapter 9

_AN:  
>Hey, guys. I think it's been maybe around a week since my last update. And normally, I would be writing a long apology...but not today. I decided to be more optimistic and do this:<em>

**_Chapter 9 is close to twice the length of any of the other chapters I've written._**

_I did this mostly because a whole bunch of people tell me that my chapters are too short, even though I really dislike long chapters...but too bad._

_Thanks for the reviews, too. I guess now, I'll again ask you to still read and review!  
><em>

_**One last thing: "Mice" will only be 10 chapters long.  
><strong>I've already told you guys this, but just to remind you, this is the second to last chapter._

_Oh yeah, and another last thing:  
><em>_**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Bleach, what would I be doing writing fanfictions? (and that, my friends, is your daily "go figure" of the day)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MICE<br>**__Chapter 9_

"Gin? Gin? Gin...Gin, what's wrong?"

Gin's eyes stared into Yoruichi's, which were wide with fear.

"Yoruichi." he whispered, as he lifted his hand and pointed to her chest, "Yoruichi."

Yoruichi looked down at Gin's hand, watching a drop of blood fall and splatter on Gin's skin.

She saw the silver glint of the point gleam in the moonlight.

She saw the pale sand grow dark red.

She saw the world tilt and blur.

She felt the blade rip out of her body and heard the metallic ring as the sword sheathed.

She felt Gin's arms wrap around her and lay her into the sand.

"Yoruichi..."

Gin's eyes were wide open, the ice blue color reduced to a darker turquoise that filled the bottomless caverns of his pupils.

She thought of the color, how it reminded her of the ocean instead of cold, winter ice.

She thought of the endless black sky, and the color of bright moon that broke the air's endless darkness.

She thought of the clear tear that was slowly trickling down Gin's cheek.

She thought of the auburn strands of hair that whipped in the wind as her killer walked forward with closed eyes and a cynical smirk on his face.

"Aizen..." muttered Gin.

Gin's eyes were shielded in the shadows of his purple tinted hair.

"Aizen..."

"I told you not to get too connected. She was disrupting your concentration." said Aizen, as he turned to walk away.

Suddenly, a column of red light flew toward Aizen, who dodged it at the last second, drawing his sword. Urahara leaped toward Aizen with Benehime clutched in his hands and an ominous expression hidden under the shadow of his hat. Kyokasuigetsu blocked his blow with one swing. Aizen flash stepped behind Urahara and stabbed his Zanpakuto toward his back, only to be deflected by Shinso, which had lengthened into its beam of light.

"Aizen, you won't get away with this." said Urahara menacingly.

"Never..." whispered Gin as he dared to look over his shoulder where Yoruichi lay in her own pool of blood. As if something was set off in his head, Gin swiftly turned back to face Aizen, with a dangerous determination in his eyes.

_"Bankai."_

There was a brilliant flash of light and the swirling sand cleared to reveal Gin and his glowing Zanpakuto.

"Kameshinoyoshi no yari."

His Zanpakuto grew faster than a blink of an eye, and Aizen felt the blade graze his shoulder, his own blood catching onto the silver metal and flying into the air. Aizen bent forward, his hand instinctively rushing to stop the gushing of blood from the wound.

"I will kill you." said Gin, with his shortened Shinso in his hand.

Gin rushed toward Aizen with his sword, his blade swiping at the air with confident swings. The clang when the two blades met rang with the wind.

Suddenly, Gin heard a soft voice call out.

"Shunko." whispered Yoruichi.

Her white spirit energy exploded into flames that covered Yoruichi's body, wobbling while she stood. She clutched her chest and disappeared behind Aizen, aiming a kick at his head.

Aizen was thrown off his feet, his cheek turning swollen and red from the impact.

Yoruichi collapsed into the sand, sweat beading heavily from her forehead.

"Gin...run." huffed Yoruichi.

Her wound bled heavily into the sand. She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced as she yelled out to Gin.

"RUN! I can do this!"

Suddenly, the blade of Aizen's sword hovered precariously by Yoruichi's neck with its wielder smiling broadly.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you... be dead already?"

Aizen lifted his sword and swung.

**5:56 AM**

Gin's hand stung from the searing pain. The blade cut into his flesh. Blood streamed from the wound and into the sand. Aizen's sword was clutched firmly between Gin's fingers, an obstacle in the blade's path toward Yoruichi's death. Aizen attempted to tug the blade away, but to no avail.

Gin was not going to let the sword go.

Gin was not going to let Yoruichi die.

Urahara crept up from behind and held Benehime against Aizen's throat.

"Don't move." murmured Urahara.

Aizen wide eyes were then closed shut and he tilted his head up toward the sky, smiling.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared behind Yoruichi with his hand in the air, his fingers aiming at her back.

Gin's eyes flew wide open in surprise as he noticed his situation, cursing under his breath. He turned to look at Yoruichi, noticing her worried eyes that were directed more on Gin instead of herself. He smiled faintly.

"Yoruichi..." thought Gin, "I'm sorry."

Gin loosened his grasp on Aizen's blade and ran toward Ulquiorra just as the Espada's lips began to utter the single word that would collapse his world.

**5:59 AM**

"Shatter, Kyokasuigetsu." whispered Aizen.

Urahara heard, his eyes widening as he jumped away, cautious and wary of the Zanpakuto's coming attack. He searched the scene, studying each person with care.

_"Who's the friend now? Who's the enemy?"_

**6:00 AM**

_"My purpose isn't just you anymore, Yoruichi. My purpose is to kill the mice that hurt you."_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you, but I can't help but try."_

_**MICE  
><strong>__Chapter 10_

Gin ran toward Ulquiorra with his sword drawn. His Shinso lengthened into a seemingly infinite length with indefinite speed.

However, Ulquiorra was still able to sidestep it.

Urahara watched Aizen, who was intently watching with an intrigued expression on his face. Urahara looked away in disgust, pulling out his sword. Aizen turned his head to look at the man, "Unsheathing your sword?"

"_My _battle isn't over yet."

Gin panted as beads of sweat rolled down his face. His blue eyes were filled with a determination that he had never felt for a long time. Suddenly, his whole spirit plummeted as he heard a painful cry.

Yoruichi's body was heaving, her chest shuddering between each rasped gasp she took. Sweat dripped from her face and added to the puddle of blood that was forming under her body.

"Gin...Kisuke..." she whispered, "I have to...help..."

She collapsed, feeling her breaths getting more and more uneven.

"Yoruichi!" Gin cried out her name, abandoning his battle. He ran toward her, and knelt by her dying body.

"Gin..." she whispered.

He stabbed his sword into the sand. He held up his body with his hands and let his head hang.

"Yoruichi...Yoruichi..."

She watched as his tears piled in his eyes and fell toward the ground.

"Gin..."

"Yoruichi..."

A shadow approached the two.

"Stay with me..." they both whispered.

**6:21 AM**

Ulquiorra stood above the couple, an empty expression on his face. He sheathed his sword and buried his hands in his pockets. Gin felt his presence and turned around.

"Help me..." he whispered, his icy eyes begging Ulquiorra's own green ones, which grew wide with surprise. He shifted his gaze toward the sword that was immersed in the sand, surely out of Gin's reach.

"I am only here to support Lord Aizen." said Ulquiorra, slowly and stoically.

The Espada watched as Gin's eyes darkened, hope draining from his face.

"Can I do anything?" murmured Gin, with silent agony as he looked at Yoruichi, who lay in the sand bleeding.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, his own mind redirecting his thoughts toward another girl: Orihime Inoue.

He remembered entering her room and finding it empty. He remembered feeling a slight pain in his chest...his first feeling and then his next: worry.

He remembered hearing of the orange-haired Soul Reaper who had come to save the girl, knowing that even at this moment, they would be running together toward their friends and even farther away from himself.

He remembered the feeling of loss, and then his desperate attempt to hide it.

Ulquiorra paused, his eyes watching the couple warily. Then, he slowly bent down, his hand hovering over Yoruichi's bleeding chest.

Gin watched silently as the wound closed and Yoruichi's eyes slowly opened.

"Yoruichi!"

Urahara strode up from behind, smiling.

"All's well that ends well."

Gin peered over his shoulder to find a collapsed Aizen with a heavily bleeding wound in his abdomen surrounded by shreds of rubber and a proud Urahara with both Benehime and Kyokasuigetsu in his hands.

Yoruichi flung herself into Gin's arms and pulled him close, inhaling the beautiful scent of his skin. She let her tears dampen his stained clothes and let his lips brush against her hair.

"Gin..."

She let his name echo through the air and sweeter the breeze.

"Yoruichi..."

He let her name roll of his tongue like honey.

But with a metallic _shink, _blood fell toward the ground, drop by drop, and Kyokasuigetsu's blade was immersed in flesh.

**6:26 AM**

Yoruichi and Gin's eyes were wide open. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, their grip still strong. But Kyokasuigetsu had pierced their chests, their two bodies strung together on the same blade. As soon as the sword was ripped out of their flesh, the blade swiveled around for a second time, slashing through Gin's satin covered back, staining the white fabric with dark blood. The couple fell into the sand, their arms no longer holding the two together.

**6:27 AM**

Ulquiorra watched with wide eyes and turned to face the assailant.

"Kisuke Urahara..." he said, with a hint of steely malice in his voice, "...what have you done?"

The man with the green hat only smiled, swinging his sword toward Ulquiorra's chest, but only slicing through air as Ulquiorra had used Sonido, appearing farther away, wary of the silent scientist.

"Ulquiorra..." said Urahara, as his image suddenly rippled and morphed into a smirking Aizen, "I only got rid of the trash."

Ulquiorra peered toward his right where the heavily wounded Urahara actually lay. The Arrancar turned toward Aizen with closed eyes, "Yes...Aizen-sama."

**6:29 AM**

Gin and Yoruichi lay in the sand. The sand was damp with their own blood and tears.

**6:30 AM**

When they whispered each other's names, trying to feel the beautiful syllables for the last time, the sound was riddled with shudders.

**6:32 AM**

Gin slowly lifted his hand toward Yoruichi's. They stared into each other's eyes and let their bloodied fingers entwine with each other.

"Stay with me."

"Forever."

**6:33 AM**

Their eyes left the black of the sky and the invisible stars as the mice walked away toward their castle.


End file.
